I'm Only Me When I'm With You
by KNDfreak
Summary: Is it obivious that I'm a song lover? XD This a yaoi fluff fic. IruKashi. Just a intake of what life is normally like with these two. Oneshot


If anybody told Iruka that all it takes for Kakashi to let down his guard was him, Iruka would have laughed.

Not that he didn't believe them or anything, but what could a mere chunin do against an elite? Nothing, that's what!

But apparently, Iruka was mistaken, and now, two years into their relationship, Iruka was feeling less awakard and uncomfortable around Kakashi.

With a sigh, Iruka stopped writting and looked over to his couch, smiling slighly.

Kakashi was sleeping the couch, curled up, book on the floor, unmasked. Iruka ponder slightly of how Kakashi seemed so comfortable around him without his mask, even at the beginning of their relationship.

_"I know you won't hurt me." _He'd said with a smile on his face. _"You are the one of the few that won't hurt me, emotionally. Your heart wouldn't allow it." _

Iruka blushed slightly at the memory, noting how sincere Kakashi had said that, and it brought tears to his eyes at how well Kakashi trusted him with his dark secrets. Pushing away the graded papers, Iruka walked towards the sleeping Kakashi and just admire him openly.

It also occured to Iruka, that Kakashi was more _open _to him than anyone else, even to his own friends. Out in public, the silver haired jounin's head was always in the books he would read, only answering question directing to him, never paying attention to anyone. With Iruka, though, Kakashi would always put away the book (reguardless rather or not Iruka had threatened to burn them) and walk with him to either his apartment, or whever Kakashi liked to hang out at the most. He had later asked him why.

_"Because I love you." _He said, kissing the brunett on his head, making the smaller man blush. _"I love everything about you, and the more we spend time together, the more I want to know about you."_

In return by the honest answer, Iruka told Kakashi everything about him, what made him laugh, what made him cry, and what made him angry. Since then, Kakashi had been the best, loyal, and perverted lover Iruka could have asked for. Iruka would never forget the time he had been out on the mission and nearly died trying to save a child; Kakashi wouldn't let him off the hook for _weeks_.

_"I thought I lost you." _For once, Kakashi cried, and continued to cry like he did when he'd lost Obito, Rin, his sensei, and his father. _"I couldn't handle losing another percious person. You're all that I have." _At that moment, Iruka knew Kakashi's love for him was so deep, that even leaving the _room _for a moment would have set Kakashi's mood into a bad day. It was that moment, that Iruka realized, he had won the heart of the most feared and honored shinobi around Konoha; and with that realization, Iruka knew he could never, _ever, _betrayed the silver haired man's trust. He would rather die than to do so.

Now, it's been three years and two months, and they were still going strong.

Suddenly, a hand landed on top of his head, making Iruka blink as a cloudly, still asleep, grey eye open up to stare at him.

"Maaa, Ru-chan, what are you doing?" Kakashi muttered sleepily, snuggling against the couch's pillows. Iruka smiled.

"Just thinking how far our relationship has come." He answered before getting up and moved closer to Kakashi. Kakashi smiled.

"It's been a long ride..." He said, yawning slightly. Iruka watched with a loving gaze; even as old as Kakashi was, there was still part of him that was childish.

"Kashi?"

"Hmm?"

"I've meant to ask you, but...why do you do the things that you do around me?" He asked. Kakashi just chuckled.

"That's a silly question, I love you!" He said with a smile on his face before bending down and captured Iruka's lips. Iruka moaned as Kakashi's tongue slipped passed and began playing with his own. Moments later, they broke apart and Kakashi was now looking at him with a heavy, loving, slightly lust, glaze. "And, I'm only me when I'm around you."


End file.
